


Draco Malfoy Oneshots

by InkedAngst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedAngst/pseuds/InkedAngst
Summary: Just some random oneshots that I will update every now and then.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Decoding Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Year: 5  
> Family: L/n  
> Blood Status: Half Blood  
> House: Gryffindor  
> (This oneshot follows more of the movies, so grey eyes for Draco and no Peeves ect.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. This one is gender neutral

When it came to Draco Malfoy you understood why the Trio hated him, he wasn't always the nicest person around them but that didn't stop you from wondering why. Why he was the way he was, surely he wasn't just a huge git all of the time, there had to be a reason. You looked over at the High Table it was a brand new year and you couldn't wait to see what Hogwarts had in store, that was until the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was introduced.

\--------  
It had been about a week and you noticed that Malfoy was looking rather lonely in the courtyard, "Hey Malfoy you okay?" you asked sitting down next to him. He didn't meet your eyes instead he looked down at the grass, "Malfoy are you okay?" You asked again hoping to get some sort of answer. 

He looked away, "Go away L/n" He snapped, you took a step back. His face softened and continued looking down at the grass. You sat down next to him, you didn't say anything out of fear he would snap at you to leave again, "Why did you sit down?" He asked eyes still focused on the grass below his feet. 

You smiled, "Because it looked like you needed it." You said smiling hoping he would look over at you, but he didn't, "Besides I have nothing else to do, the rest of Gryffindor House are in the common room and I don't really want to join in on the chaos." Draco looked over at you for a split second, you forgot how mesmerizing his grey eyes were. 

You watched as his gaze fell again, "Why would you want to talk to me, I'm a huge git. I'm never nice to the Granger, Weasly, and Potter. I push people around and make cruel jokes about muggleborns.." It was the first time you hear him address people with non-magic parents that way. It wasn't bad you just weren't used to it.

You smiled looking at him, "Because out of all of the times you been a git, you've never been rude to me." It was a true statement he wouldn't insult you like he did the others, he would look at you in the halls yet he rarely spoke to you. When he did it was always something small like asking for more ink so he could keep writing with his quill. He looked over at you as if he was replaying all the times he had ever seen you since you started Hogwarts.

He looked down at his fidgeting hands, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said shyly, "I guess I just never saw any reason to insult you, after all you never bothered me or said anything that would make me dislike you.." You looked over at him to see a small smile appear on his face, he looked over at you again, "Come to think of it you've even laughed at one or two of my jokes." he said smirking. 

You nodded, "Yeah because you're a funny guy Draco." You paused, you had never called him by his first name considering you weren't really friends.

You heard a small laugh come from next to you, "Relax, L/n I don't mind, it sounds nice when you say it.I'm used to hearing it either yelled or dreamily said by Parkinson, so it's refreshing to hear it coming from someone else, Y/n." He smiled turning to you, it wasn't that fake smile you saw him give so many people it was genuine and it made you happy, "Anyway thanks for cheering me up I really needed it." He said standing up and extending his arm for you to grab, he pulled you up and into a hug. It felt nice and you couldn't remember seeing Draco ever hugging someone, "Ill see you around I guess." He pulled away and gave you a kiss on the cheek, "Oh and don't tell anyone about this." He smiled giving you a wink, "Don't need Pottah poking his nose in our business."

You smiled nodding and making your way to the Gryffindor common room, you may have just cracked the secret code to Draco Malfoy and you weren't complaining.

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this one and might make it a full story so let me know if you enjoyed it and would like to see more.


	2. You mean There's a Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year:4  
> Family Name: L/n  
> House: Slytherin  
> Bloodstatus: Halfblood  
> Gender: Female

You sat in the dungeons with the rest of Slytherin house, the boys and girls were split up and put at separate ends of the room. Soon Professor Snape, who was also head of the house, walked in, "Now as you know we are hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament at Hogwarts this year. What you may not know about is the Yule ball." Snape said his usual monotone voice echoing through the halls of the dungeons.

You caught Malfoy snickering with Crabbe and Goyle across the room, you soon looked back over at Snape who had started explaining about how the Yule ball was a dance and how we should behave, soon he called up Parkison to demonstrate how to dance. This cause everyone including you and Malfoy to snicker. Once he finished he announced that everyone was to find partners to practice with, most people rolled their eyes while other excitedly found people they fancied and partnered up.

You stood up and started walking over to the boys side when you felt a hand grab your shoulder, you turned to find Blaise you weren't fond of him and to be honest he kind of got on your nerves. He was always finding someway to flirt with you, "Hey back off why don't you find someone else to make uncomfortable!" a voice called causing Blaise to lift his hand quickly and walk away. You turned to see Malfoy walking closer to you, "You alright there L/n?" you would never admit it but you found Malfoy rather interesting. You nodded and he took your hand which caused Parkison to walk away angry, "Thanks for getting me out if dancing with her."

You laughed as the music started, "You came up to me not the other way around." Draco rolled his eyes and placed his hands on your waist as you wrapped yours around his neck, "What's with her anyway?" You asked looking over at Parkinson dancing quite reluctantly with Blaise.

Draco looked over at her with an annoyed expression, "She never leaves me alone." He said pulling you in closer. You nuzzled your head in the crook of his neck, "What are you doing?" Draco asked with a small laugh, "Are you okay?" 

You looked up and nodded, "Yeah I just thought you needed a break from Parkison." You said. 

He smiled, "Yeah I really do.." 

\------

Everyone was soon dismissed and Slytherin house headed back into the common room, you walked into your room and fixed your hair. When you walked back out you saw Malfoy sitting on the black couch by the fire, "You alright there Draco?" You asked. He turned his head around, "What are you reading?" you asked noticing the book in his hand.

You walked over and sat down next to him, "Oh just some book I found in the common room earlier. It's not bad." He smiled placing it down, "Anyway wanna come join me." you smiled sitting closer, Draco only rolled his eyes and placed your head on his shoulder, "relax I'll wake up up when next period is about to start." You smiled closing your eyes, he gently brushed some of your hair away from your face and smiled, "Well you've gone and done it, I think i'm starting to fancy you Y/n" he whispered placing a kiss on your forehead.


	3. A Death Eater...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: 6  
> Family: L/n  
> Blood Status: Muggleborn  
> House: Gryffindor  
> Gender Neutral

"D-Draco" you questioned as he rolled up his sleeve revealing his Dark Mark, "W-what happened?" you asked stepping closer to him. He pulled away quickly scared of what you would do, "Draco it's okay I'm not going to tell anyone, I-I'm not mad i'm just worried about you.." You stepped closer pulling him into a hug which he accepted, "You told me about the drink and necklace but is there anything else?" you asked.

He froze, "H-he wants me t-to kill someone.." Draco was trying not to cry but it was hard he couldn't bear telling you, "He wants me to kill-" He was cut of by Snape walking in.

He grabbed Draco's arm and pushed him towards the wall, "You told them!!" fear was all over Draco's face, Draco shook his head and tears started forming in his eyes.

You walked over to Snape, "Sir you can't blame Draco I figured it out by myself. Him not always being in class, the amount of whispering and mumbling to himself. He always had his arms cover even if a classroom was hot." you looked at Draco who was now being let go by Snape. He walked back over to you and grabbed your hand, "Sir you can't blame him, I basically begged him to tell me.."

Snape walked away as Draco looked out the window, "It's time..." Draco sighed. He led you to a wall which housed a doorway that appeared when you got closer, "Stay quiet" he whispered as he opened a cabinet and Death Eaters filled the room. He quickly pulled you over to the Astronomy Tower.

\-----  
"You don't understand I have to do this, I have to kill you.. or he's gonna kill me.." a tear silently ran down your cheek, you were watching the man you loved crying and shaking being forced to kill the Headmaster of your school, the man who watched you all grow up. Soon more Death Eaters walked in and Draco grabbed your hand, "Stay close to me, please." You nodded and pulled yourself closer to Draco. 

The Death Eater Bellatrix LaStrange stepped forward noticing you, "Oh and who've we got here Draco." she asked in a sickening tone, "Is this your little crush?" she asked laughing hysterically. 

Soon Snape walked in the room, "Avada Kedavra." he said pointing his wand at Dumbledore. He soon fell from the tower and Draco gripped your hand tightly. You pulled yourself as close as possible to Draco, you then saw Snape turn to Draco and yourself, "Get them out of here now Draco!" He yelled. 

Draco didn't waste anytime pulling you out of the room and down the stairs, "Draco what is going on." you asked shaking. He paused and pulled you near a pillar, "I'm so sorry Y/n it's to much to explain now. I promise I will later but I can't right now." You nodded and he pulled you into a tight hug and gently started rubbing circles on your back, "Shh it's okay I'm here, breath." You took a deep breath and nuzzled your head in the crook of Draco's neck. 

Soon the Death Eaters ran past and Draco followed them into the Great Hall, you chased after Draco seeing the tears form in his eyes as the Great Hall window was blown out causing glass to shatter and fly everywhere, all the candles blew out and a shrill laugh echoed through the hall as Draco gripped your hand tightly, "I-I never wanted t-to bring you into any of this...." he started sobbing, "Please don't leave me Y/n"

You gently kissed his lips, "I would never."


End file.
